


Truth or Dare: History (New Years)

by dollylux



Series: Truth or Dare [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux





	Truth or Dare: History (New Years)

Iker had taken off his watch before he left the house.

He didn't want to know what time it was, he didn't want to be reminded how near to midnight it was, he didn't want to ring and sing and drink and cheer in the new year. He didn't want it to be 2009 at all.

Two-thousand-and-nine meant that time kept going even after David left.

It meant that, after midnight, he could no longer say:

_"David was here last year."_

_"Last summer when..."_

_"Do you remember last spring when..."_

_"It was only last year, David."_

Two-thousand-and-nine would mean he would have to say "Well, the year before last" and then the next year (Two years ago when David was here...), and then the next year, and then it would be five years, and then a decade, and then David would be nothing more than a brief period of his life, a tragically small amount of time, of turmoil and happiness and pain and bliss and completeness like he had never known before and he would surely never know again. Last year will turn into absolutely nothing but a memory. And no matter how much he wants it, no matter how many words he says or hours he stays awake at night or how many amazing things he accomplishes within the span of 365 days (no matter how incredible, no matter what year, this one or the next one, Iker, or the next one, love), it wouldn't bring David back to him. No amount of time could do that. No one could do that.

Time can do nothing but pass.

\--

Sergio parts his lips more for alcohol than kisses lately. He doesn't know it, but his mind is tied to Iker's tonight, his thoughts are twined with his, are mirrored and shared utterly.

It's two years now, Sergio.

Fernando is happy now, more than ever. More than he was when he was with you and the city belonged to you both and you thought that nothing would ever change, not really, not permanently.

But now in five minutes, it would be 2009, and he will be two years away from you, two summers without the heat of the sun and kisses and skin and the burn of beds and inextinguishable passion and his freckles under your tongue and his thighs in your palms and the hot glow of his guts around you, consuming you, keeping you inside of himself for those long, cold days of a winter that he would spend without you, that he will spend with new faces, faces that are around so long that they aren't new anymore, that they are his life now, his reality, his friends, his home. Madrid will just become his hometown, the place he comes when he can spare the days, the hours, the place with so many other people begging and dying to see him that you will just become a date on the calendar, a line on his schedule, a lunch, a meal spent catching up but not connecting, not anymore, not really, a brief kiss and a fast grope under the table, in the bathroom, in the alley, in the your car. He's no longer yours.

\--

Iker sits down beside Sergio at the bar, the party at Gago's house raging, blaring and laughing on behind them. The bar is quiet because it's only the two of them facing away from the television that is taunting the time, the seconds until midnight. Iker glances over at Sergio and drinks a shot of scotch that tastes like nothing. They had both become too accustomed to liquor.

Iker almost opens his mouth when Sergio's phone beeps. Long fingers encircle it there on the counter and flip it open. Sergio's full mouth turns from a pout to an intimate smile as he reads the message. It's then that he glances up at Iker, meeting his eyes and giving him an aching smile. He turns the phone for Iker to read it.

_im too drunk to be mssng u sergio. i love you. see you in feb. see you 3 times in a month. hows that for a happy new year? :)_

Iker grins up at Sergio, his chest tightening in his happiness for him, in acute jealousy.

"TEN."

"NINE."

"EIGHT."

"Have you heard from him?"

Iker shakes his head, a frown returning. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and just sees the time. Just like a minute ago, five minutes before that. No. Not yet. Sergio sends a quick message back to Fernando, complete with too many hearts and too much sentiment. His beautiful Fernando.

"FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO."

Sergio looks back up at Iker who hasn't looked away from him. The shriek of the final number and the burst of "HAPPY NEW YEAR" and that same old song and those same, familiar voices fills their ears. They lean in and kiss softly, painfully, comfortingly.

Iker breaks away when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He reaches up to touch Sergio's cheek with a smile as he pulls it out. He flips it open and looks down, grinning at the name, at the message.

_happiest new years at your midnight. i hate and love how close i am to you right now. dont ever doubt how often i think of you, how much i love you. lo--_

"Love, David." Sergio finishes reading over Iker's shoulder, a grin breaking out over his face as Iker glances up at him again shyly. Sergio catches his mouth again, both of them happy now, elated even.

Iker texts David back as he and Sergio get up to join the party again.

_see you in february. spain in winter, i know you've missed it. love you always._

He finishes the text after fighting with his English the whole way. He sends a second one, his smile even bigger now.

_Siempre._


End file.
